


Rowena's secret

by Milener



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel and witch, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milener/pseuds/Milener
Summary: When Rowena was still finding the Great Coven witch community 300 years ago, she met an angel. That was 20 years after she met Oskar.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rowena's secret

Rowena still on her quest to find the Great Coven witch, but it wasn’t as easy as finding a tree or killing people. She knew she has stronger power within her veins, she just need a right key to activate her abilities. She knew she would be different in the future: Strong and powerful, so much more.

After leaving Oskar and gave him a once-in-a-life-time gift, she left him and knew that love cannot filled the desire of being powerful. At least she knew when she met Oskar; she was weak, very weak. That was the time she realized she needed a strong power to protect herself. After all, she lived in a world with hatred, not everyone has great feelings toward a person who perform magic.

She needed more information. But all she got was the Great Coven community was somewhere east inside a forest. She didn’t even know the name who was leading the community.

“There are fucking trees everywhere.” She thought. She had another drink in a local bar; she had at least 5 glass of gin the night and still wondering where she could sleep. She just hypnotized a family yesterday, however the spell won’t last long; also she was really tired and did not have any strength left to cast another spell to hypnotize someone.

She felt like she could fallen asleep in this place, but that’s not pretty. Besides, that’s not elegant.

“You’re Okay?” She didn’t notice a woman standing beside her. She took a glance at the woman, “Go away.”

“You need to stop drinking. You shouldn’t get wasted in this place.”

“It’s none of your business.” Rowena wanted to cast the woman away. But the dizzy feeling and headache started to crawl up in her head. “Damn. That’s great.” She murmured.

“I know it sounds weird, but if you don’t mind, you can stay at my place tonight.”

Rowena frowned and turn to look at the woman, she knew that she was almost drunk now, but she still got the idea that no one would be so nice to offer a place for a stranger.

“And what will that be for exchange?”

“Don’t cast another spell to anyone.”

Rowena shocked and her eyes grew wide opened, “How did you……”

The woman smiled, “So if you don’t want to get caught by some angry villagers again, you’d better come with me.”

Rowena remained silent, wondering the woman’s true identity. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea to go with her, she thought, she could kill the woman the next day or torture her for further information like how did she know she cast spells? Is she a witch too? Either way, she might be useful.

“If you be so kind. Lead the way, dearie.”

“This way.” The woman kept smiling at Rowena while she stood up, “Also, you might need this while we leave this place.” The woman handed her a hex bag, Rowena was full alert with that, because you cannot just show this witchcraft thing in the public. “Are you lost your mind?”

“Don’t worry, I know you are weak now, the special ingredients inside could boost you up a little.”

Rowena stared at the hex bag in the woman’s hand, still hesitated it.

“Quick, we don’t have much time. Just put it in your pocket. I’ll protect you.”

Rowena still wearing her frown on her face, “Protect me? Who did you……”

The woman didn’t wait for Rowena finish her sentence; she quickly grabbed her hand and mumbling some Latin phrases. Rowena was not powerful enough, but she was capable of casting any verbal spells. So she totally understood what the woman was mumbling about.

She was casting an invisible spell. This magic not only can make people around you think you just vanished, but also create an illusion in mind, which would make the target feel dizzy within a few minutes. This was a high level magic for the caster.

******

Rowena let the woman grabbed her hand and walked hasty for like ten minutes. After they were far away from the bar, Rowena saw a house in the middle of the woods.

She led Rowena into her house, “Here we are. This is my sanctuary.”

Rowena stepped in, after the woman closed the door, Rowena took the hex bag out from her pocket and burned down in her hands. Without hesitation, she grabbed the woman’s throat, but she did not squeeze too hard for the woman to speak.

“You shouldn’t boost me up, girl. Though I’m not that powerful, but enough. Mind tell me why you doing this now?”

“You always treat the person like this who saved you?”

“Depends. You haven’t answered my question.”

“The bartender back there, remembered? He put something in your drinks.”

“You knew who I am then you should know better that I’m not that stupid to drink something that was poisoned.”

The woman gently shake her head and said, “The thing he added cannot be identified. It’s something new, from an evil witch called Nadia. The thing would make you addicted to it and after a while when you did not take some more again, you’ll die, in a very short time.”

If the woman’s word was true, she almost got killed by something she hasn’t known of. She has been very careful all these years. The woman just saved her. Rowena loosen her grip, “Who’s Nadia?”

“Great Coven witch community’s leader. Have you heard about her?”

“Now I do.” Rowena can’t believe that woman in front of her truly got the crucial information she needed. That led more questions in her mind.

“But you still did not answer me. Why you helping me? I’m not a kind person.”

“I’ve seen what the poison has done. Including one of my witch friends. I knew you are a witch because normal person won’t drink that much, especially for female who ordered gin. Also I just happened to see the bartender added some strange liquid inside your drinks just like the same my friend dies into.”

“Maybe you just lucky.”

“For me, there’s no lucky, only cautious and awareness. That makes you survived in this period of time.” The woman smiled again, “I’m Sally Allison.”

“Rowena MacLeod. Thank you dearie.” She replied with a smile.

“Don’t mention it.” Sally walked into the kitchen, “I happened got some cure left in here.” She opened one of the cabinets and took out a small bottle, she returned to Rowena, “There you go.”

Rowena still got some questions in her head, still doubting why she was so nice to her.

“Just take it. I won’t bite. Unless you ask.”

Rowena raised her eyebrows and then chuckled, “You’ve been too kind.” Though she still had doubts, she still took the bottle, opened the cord and drank all of it. A few seconds later, she felt she was going to vomit. She rushed to the kitchen sink and puke. For a moment she caught her breath and asked Sally, “What did you do to me?”

She expected to hear the woman laugh loudly and told her that all these was a joke and just fooling around with her, and then she would mumbling some spells or having a knife in her hand trying to kill her.

But none of these above happened. Sally just stood behind her, gently tapped Rowena’s back and put her hair behind Rowena’s ears, “Breathe, this is completely normal. You are healing.”

Rowena still vomiting, Sally kept tapping her back, “When you finished, you’ll get better, I promise.”

After a while, Rowena stopped. She felt weaker than casting a strong spell or ritual, whatever the bartender put in her drinks that must’ve been very powerful and deadly. She knew some potions may have serious consequences after the person drinks. She turned, her back along with the kitchen cabinet, she sat on the floor, feeling really tired. All she can say was “I will not have gin again in my life.”

Sally chuckled, “Perhaps.” She held Rowena up, “Come, you should take some rest.”

Sally held her to her room, let the exhausting woman lied down on the bed and put covers on her. “I apologized that I have only one bed in here. Just rest for tonight. Tomorrow, if you want to leave, feel free to go. Also, thank you for not killing me.”

Rowena did not say a word; she watched the woman became blurry in her eyes and gradually fallen asleep.

This was the first time she felt so relax and comfortable after she left Oskar for 20 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Rowena has a secret past deep in her heart and did not tell anyone?


End file.
